


Pure Hollence Trash

by actualtrashking



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Choking, F/F, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, G!P, Girl Penis, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualtrashking/pseuds/actualtrashking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of kinky sex born from prompts bc lbr I have lost all semblance of dignity</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “One night stand before the first day of your new job and oops, that was your new boss you were sleeping with” AU

“Fuck, keep going!” Laura moans.

Soon, the stranger’s mouth is covering hers in a bruising kiss and distantly, Laura thinks that maybe the stranger’s name was Danny- and she hopes she is right in that assumption because otherwise, she will be screaming the wrong name and have no excuse beyond a bad memory. She doesn’t even personally  _ know _ anyone named Danny.

Except she might.

Not that names even matter. She is sure this woman doesn’t remember her name, either. That is the whole point; to be so blissfully unaware of anything beyond what this stranger’s  _ fucking glorious _ hands are doing.

“You’re so close.” Danny breathes into Laura’s mouth.

They are fucking in the bathroom of the club and they’re not even quiet about it, anymore. They gave up on the idea- well, Laura did- as soon as Danny buried her fingers inside of her. She really had no hope of being quiet.

Laura’s legs are wrapped around Danny’s hips as Laura holds her body up on the top of the stall– holding some of her own body weight so that Danny doesn’t have to do  _ all _ of the work. But god, Laura hopes she continues doing exactly what she is doing because it is  _ working _ .

Danny’s mouth is on her again, but the kiss is cut short- they can’t exactly keep up the contact while Danny’s body moves with every thrust. Laura locks eyes with Danny then, needing something to do and deciding that looking at the gorgeous woman fucking her is at the top of that list.

“God, you’re so hot.” Laura mutters without thinking.

“Thank you. You’re not too bad, yourself.” Danny replies with a chuckle, her voice lower with a mixture of arousal and strain.

Laura loves the sound of Danny’s voice like that– not that she even has much to compare it to. And her opinion is  _ heavily _ biased right now.

There really is no need to be subtle anymore, though, given the entire situation at hand. It’s not like Laura will ever be seeing this woman again, after all. That is what a one night stand  _ is, _ in all actuality. Though if she is being honest, Laura considers briefly that seeing Danny again might not be the worst thing ever. Especially not if her fingers keep running over her g-spot like that.

Soon, Laura’s fallen over the edge Danny had her dangling on, her nails digging into the side of the stall walls as she throws her head back and moans her orgasm, loudly. Her thighs are shaking and she is glad Danny  _ can _ hold up her entire weight, now because she really can’t do much of anything at the moment except _ feel _ .

Her body finally stops tensing as her orgasm finally relents and starts tapering down, and then she is just limp into Danny’s arms. 

“Fuck!” Laura seethes.

Danny is slowly removing her fingers now that Laura’s body has allowed her as much, but the action is hitting Laura with aftershocks, and Laura isn’t even sure she can handle that.

“You okay?” Danny asks, searching Laura’s face.

Laura thinks briefly that she wants to take this stranger home, and not just for more amazing sex but… something more. Something she can’t quite place because her brain is in the post-orgasm fog and real thoughts aren’t fully formed, yet. But the fact that Danny asked if she was okay, took the time to actually inquire as to how Laura is doing after she came– well, that hits Laura hard.

It’s probably just because of the mind-blowing sex they just had, but maybe not.

Then Laura wonders if her bar could be any lower. She is considering things about a stranger just because she’s a halfway decent human being and asked her if she was okay during sex. Yeah, the bar could not be any lower.

Laura finally realizes she hasn’t actually answered Danny after a few seconds of the question being posed to her, and hastily begins tripping over her words.

“Yeah, I– I’m okay. Just...wow. That was,  _ wow. _ ”

Danny’s only reply is to kiss Laura, this one a little less teeth but still the same amount of passion. If they weren’t both drunk, Laura might think it meant something. As it stands, she is sure that it is just a consequence of being drunk and needing to be as close as possible to the nearest warm, willing body.

“I never got to…” Laura trails off, looking at Danny, now. 

They get about a second between them before someone is banging on the stall door, yelling about them taking up the stall. They both jump at the sound, but then Danny is yelling back at the stranger and they hear muffled curses and then heavy footsteps before the person is slamming the door of the bathroom, muttering about security.

“I don’t think we have time for that- at least, not here.” Danny says as she lets Laura down onto her feet.

It takes Laura a few seconds to realize what is happening and let go of the sides of the stall, but when it clicks, she is on her feet staring up at Danny. Laura remembers upon about having had the thought of climbing the woman in front of her like a tree- and she pretty much managed that about an hour after the thought.

Go her.

“Well, what about–?” Laura’s cut off by angry footsteps entering the bathroom again.

Before she can think about what she is doing, her hand is wrapped around Danny’s, leading her hurriedly out of the bathroom, not caring that Danny clipped the angry stranger with her shoulder. In fact, she was kind of glad for that one and thankfully, Danny seems to be, too so Laura wonders if it was intentional.

“Look, I actually have to go. I have an early day, tomorrow” Danny says against Laura’s back.

It’s such a line that Laura can’t even be disappointed by it in the least. Besides, it’s not out of the realm of possibility. She has the same, in all reality but that hasn’t stopped her from going out, hooking up, and enjoying the alcohol swimming in her veins.

The truth of the matter is that she doesn’t know Danny, and that Danny doesn’t actually owe her anything. That being said, it’s still difficult for Laura to let go of Danny’s hand in hers. 

It feels nice. Being so close to someone feels so fucking  _ nice _ .

“Yeah sure, of course.”

“I really–”

“It’s fine, no worries. We both got what we wanted.” Laura cuts Danny off, and without another word, Danny is gone.

Laura thinks it’s for the best. Had Danny stayed around, Laura might have done something truly stupid– worse than random sex in the bathroom stall at a club. She might have taken her back to her place, and she might have had to wake up next to Danny, and  _ even worse still _ , she might have enjoyed it. 

No, this is better. Being alone, having a mind blowing orgasm, and then parting ways. Laura is a bit disappointed that she didn’t get to reciprocate, but these things happen, and if Danny was angry about it, she never let it show.

Laura doesn’t linger around the club much longer after Danny’s departure. She has work early in the morning and it’s at a new place- she can’t chance walking in looking like the human embodiment of a hurricane.

* * *

 

Of course Laura is running late- her form of late, anyway. She is five minutes early instead of her usual ten minutes that helps her get her bearings. 

Of course today hasn’t gone to spec, and it has only just started.

She worries what it is going to mean for her when someone actually approaches her to get her acquainted with her work space, how out of sorts she’ll seem to them.

“Laura Hollis?” Someone asks from behind her.

Laura spins around and is greeted warmly by a young man who seems around her age. She nods, and he starts to walk with her, showing her around the office building. They stop at her cubicle and the young man, Rick, starts to explain the policies of the company.

“Oh, and you’ll want to go down to Ms. Lawrence’s office. She likes to introduce herself personally to new hires since generally she has no contact with them during the hiring process. It’s just straight down and to your left,” Rick says, pointing Laura in the proper direction.

Laura gets to the right door and hesitates briefly, straightening her jacket and smoothing her hands down her skirt. She’s nervous; of course she’s nervous, this is her boss’ boss, the head honcho of the entire building, and the person who will decide her fate beyond anyone else. 

After a breath out to steady her nerves as best she can, Laura knocks and waits and after she is acknowledged and told to enter, she walks into the office. 

Ms. Lawrence, as Rick referred to her, is holding a small stack of papers and obstructing Laura’s view of her face. She is also on the phone, and Laura’s blood runs cold as Ms. Lawrence’s voice hits her. 

Laura  _ knows _ that voice.

“Give me just a second, Elsie; I have a new hire in my office.” Danny says into the phone before continuing and addressing Laura. “Ah, Ms. Hollis. So nice to–” Danny’s voice dies in her throat as she lowers the papers in front of her and catches sight of Laura.

A few seconds of silence falls between them, only broken by the person on the other end of Danny’s phone getting what sounds to be more aggravated. 

“I’m gonna have to call you back, Elsie.” Danny says into the phone, hanging it up swiftly without breaking eye contact with Laura.

More silence stretches out between them, and Laura is so glad they are alone for this revelation. If she had been forced to be utterly professional and pretend like she didn’t know Danny at all in front of other people, she is not too sure she could manage as much, given that her verbal faculties have seemingly failed her.

Laura is comforted by the fact that she does not seem to be alone in this sensation because Danny hasn’t said anything since hanging up the phone. 

Really, it hasn’t been an excruciatingly long time since either of them have spoken, but it  _ feels _ that way. Laura’s mind flashes to last night, Danny’s mouth on hers, Danny’s fingers– Laura shakes the thought out of her head and finds herself enough to speak.

“I, um- nice to meet you, Ms. Lawrence. I’m Laura Hollis, I was hired for the–” Laura gets cut off by Danny holding up her hand to silence her.

“Let’s not play games here, Ms. Hollis. We both know that we know one another from-” Danny clears her throat before continuing. “-Last night, and that’s fine. But I would really appreciate it if you keep that information to yourself. Just do the job you were hired to do here and do it well and we should have no problems.”

Laura just nods along, still shell-shocked. Before she knows it, she is being ushered out the door of Danny’s office and begins her work day.

One would think being slammed with work on her first day there would serve as a good enough distraction from the encounter she had early in the morning– or last night, for that matter– but it’s really not.

* * *

 

The next time Laura sees Danny at the bar, she knows she should walk away as if she hasn’t seen her. 

That time, they make it to Danny’s bed and Laura can’t help but find comfort in the sheets smelling like Danny’s skin. 

Laura is going to hell. She knows as much, but at least the ride there will be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Danny and Laura just bought a new bed. It needs to be christened.
> 
> btw Danny has a dick in this one

“It’s only proper.”

“There is hardly anything _proper_ about this.” Danny shoots back in reply.

“Well, it’s not something I would _brag_ about, but–” Laura starts but is cut off by the look Danny shoots her.

“Oh, shut up. You _have_ bragged about this sort of thing.” Danny states, her voice tense.

“Well, yeah, but I don’t think anyone could blame me.” Laura says with a full out grin as she trails her fingertips over Danny’s neck before wrapping her hand around Danny’s throat, applying just the right amount of pressure as she leans in, continuing her thought. “I just love having you at my disposal, and if that means breaking a bed and christening the new one, then so be it. Besides, I don’t think this one will break.”

Danny tilts her head up in response, trying to offer Laura more of her neck. Laura applies more pressure as she leans her body up, situating herself better on Danny’s hips.

“Mm. Happy, Puppy?” Laura hums, releasing Danny’s windpipe enough to allow her response.

Laura’s hand stays where it is, though. A physical reminder- not that Danny actually needs it, but she appreciates it all the same.

“Maybe.” Danny replies, pushing the limits.

“I think it’s more than a maybe, Baby.” Laura says, rolling her hips into Danny’s.

Danny shifts, trying to get some sort of friction she can actually use. Laura’s hand moves from Danny’s throat, trailing down her body until she’s undoing Danny’s pants and rubbing her hand against Danny’s erection over her boxers.

Danny has never hated the thin fabric of her boxers more than in this moment.

“Please.” Danny begs.

“Aw, you want more, Puppy?” Laura coos.

“Fuck, please.” Danny says, trying to gain more contact.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Laura trails off.

Danny can’t help but shift her hips up as Laura’s hand comes into contact with her bare skin. She’s aching for Laura and has been all day- and of course, Laura has decided to take her time giving into Danny’s desires.

Apparently, Laura likes Danny on edge.

Almost as much as Danny likes it.

“I have a _very_ happy Puppy.”

Danny can’t deny how hard she is, and Laura’s apparently very appreciative of the fact.

“More, please.” Danny moans because really, this is nowhere near enough.

“Okay, Baby.” Laura says as she changes position

Somehow, Laura is giving her more and infinitely less all at the same time. She’s moved so that she is straddling Danny’s hips, dragging her own up Danny’s shaft in a tease that Danny thinks might kill her.

Laura keeps that up for a time, and Danny’s so hard she’s leaking precum.

“Please, please, please, I won’t last much longer!” Danny practically sobs.

“You’ll last as long as I need you to, Baby.” Laura murmurs, leaning down and kissing Danny hard.

When Laura shifts back to her previous position, she grabs Danny’s cock and positions herself just right so that she sinks down on it and Danny marvels at the fact that she didn’t come from just that.

Laura rolls her hips slowly, setting the pace herself- it takes everything in Danny not to scream in frustration. She wants so much more, and yet this is the most Laura has given her so far.

“Faster.” Danny bites out the word, and she can feel the growl forming in the back of her throat

“No.” Laura snaps in reply.

“Please.” Danny tries again, her voice hardly more than a growl.

“No.” Laura replies, leaning down and grabbing Danny by the throat as she continues to ride Danny’s cock at an achingly slow pace. “You don’t get to decide what I give you, Puppy.”

Danny can’t stop herself; she’s growling in response, and she knows she shouldn’t.

Danny sees the shift in Laura immediately. Something changes within her, becomes a bit more solid. Laura Hollis is not playing anymore and Danny is only going to get the consequences of such.

“I decide.” Laura says, going even slower until she finally stops altogether, sitting there watching Danny’s reaction at her halting actions. “Say it.”

Danny doesn’t reply, and Laura waits

Danny still doesn’t reply, and Laura’s eyes narrow as she looks down at Danny almost as if calculating.

The smack across Danny’s face is not something she expected, but she knows she should have. The second one Danny expected, but there was more force behind it and whatever fight Danny had before has left her as Laura begins lifting her hips again, slowly.

“Say it.” Laura demands.

“You decide.” Danny replies immediately.

“Don’t you _ever_ forget who owns you.” Laura bites out.

Danny’s only response is to whimper, but apparently that’s not enough.

“Who owns you?” Laura asks.

“You do.”

“What was that, Puppy? I didn’t hear you.” Laura says, her voice still holding a sharp line of annoyance.

“You own me. I belong to you.” Danny replies.

“Damn straight.” Laura responds, picking up her pace now. “And now, I’m going to fuck myself on your cock until I come screaming your name. You do not come without permission; do you hear me, Puppy?” Laura asks.

Danny hears her. There is no way Danny couldn’t have heard her.

“Baby?” Laura makes the pet name a question, and Danny realizes she hasn’t answered.

“Yes, I understand.” Danny finally says, surfacing enough to reassure Laura that she’s there, she’s good, and she’s in this.

“Good.” Laura says as she moves her hips faster. “Fingers on my clit, _now_ ” Laura bites out the command, and Danny responds immediately.

Danny can feel Laura getting closer and closer as she rides Danny’s cock, and more than that, she can feel herself getting closer. She wants release. She wants mercy. But she has to ask, and there’s no point. She knows what Laura’s answer is going to be, but habit and need outweigh logic.

“Can I come?” Danny gasps the question.

“No.” Laura bites out the reply Danny knew she would.

“Please?” Danny begs, still working her fingers over Laura.

“I said no.” Laura replies before she’s screaming. At first it’s just sounds, but then Danny hears her own name, and Laura just keeps rolling her hips into Danny, fucking herself through her first orgasm.

“Please, please, please!” Danny’s begging. “Can I come? Can I come?” Danny asks, a flurry of words.

Laura’s screaming her second orgasm by the time she finds herself enough to actually answer Danny.

“Yes.”

That is all Danny needed to hear. Her hands are on Laura’s hips, driving herself into Laura deeper as she comes, trying to still Laura in the process, but Laura’s having none of that. She’s still moving.

“I know you can come more than once, Puppy. Come for me again.” Laura’s voice is ragged.

Danny doesn’t want to come again. Everything is too sensitive, too much, but she’s still hard, as if her body is somehow willing to obey even when her mind is thinking she can’t.

But she wants to, still.

She knows she can safeword if this actually is too much and it’s not; not really. It’s just a lot. But she wants this, she wants Laura. She wants to obey.

“Oh god.” Danny’s body is reacting to everything Laura is still doing, and she wants to come again. “Can I come?” Danny asks out of habit.

“Yes, Baby. Come for me.” Laura says, her body tensing up with her third orgasm, which is pushing Danny over that edge as well.

“Fuck, Laura!” Danny comes yelling Laura’s name.

Everything stills as Danny’s body tenses, her hands gripping Laura’s hips hard. Danny relaxes as her orgasm ends, her body still shaking.

Laura’s panting as she lays down atop Danny, her fingertips trailing over Danny’s bare chest.

“You’re such a good Puppy for me.” Laura hums against Danny’s skin.

Danny loves the way she feels when Laura praises her like this. There is hardly a better feeling than knowing she has pleased Laura in such a way.

“I try.” Danny replies

“You succeed, always.” Laura says as she leans up and kisses Danny softly on the lips.

“I’d say this bed is ours, now.” Danny says with a dumb grin. “And you’ve ruined another pair of my pants.”

“Oh please. It will come out in the wash and you know it.” Laura replies, smacking Danny’s chest lightly before settling back down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: HSAU: Danny sneaks into Laura's bedroom through her window and they have sex while trying not to wake Papa Hollis. Bonus points for literature nerd Danny quoting Romeo and Juliet.

“Danny?” Laura asks, bewildered as Danny taps at her bedroom window.

“She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head–” Danny starts in when Laura opens the window and she fumbles her way into Laura’s bedroom.

“What are you even doing? My dad just went to sleep! He’ll kill you if he finds you here!” Laura says, helping Danny through the window all the same, despite her apparent protests.

Danny sneaking into Laura’s room isn’t actually anything new. She does this whenever Laura wants her there, or she wants to be there, or on the nights being at her own home is just too claustrophobic.

It makes Danny’s heart beat faster to know how much Mr. Hollis seems to only allow her around Laura begrudgingly and to steal even more time with his daughter right under his nose.

Sometimes it’s just Danny climbing into bed with Laura and curling around her protectively, even though Danny knows she has nothing to protect Laura from. Other times, Laura will take Danny’s hands and put them underneath the waistband of her pajama pants wordlessly, taking the hesitation out of Danny’s body. And some other times, their mouths meet in kisses that Danny worries will burn them both apart before they are ever sated.

Whatever they do, Danny knows she never wants to be away from Laura for too long, and with summer fast approaching and their futures on the horizon, Danny’s especially, she needs to steal away all the time she possibly can.

Granted, Danny still isn’t sure how they’re going to make this whole thing between them work when things change so drastically. They’re spending every waking minute they can pushing those conversations away and tonight isn’t going to be any different. Danny doesn’t want to think about being away from Laura. She doesn’t want to think about college while Laura is still stuck at their high school. She doesn’t want to think about any of it right now. All Danny wants to do is recite Romeo and Juliet to the girl that has absolutely stolen her heart and to stop thinking for a little while.

So, she’s going to do just that.

“With love’s light wings did I o'erperch these walls, for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt: Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me.” Danny says in reply, straightening up, finally in Laura’s room safely- or at least, as safe as she can be with Mr. Hollis just down the hall.

“Oh shut up and kiss me, you idiot.” Laura says, rolling her eyes before pulling Danny down by the collar of her shirt.

The kiss is more forceful than Danny expected at first; greedy, but not out of character for Laura. Then again, Danny never expected Laura to command power over her so effortlessly, but Danny finds herself easily folding into Laura all the same every single time.

“Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.” Danny says against Laura’s lips, not having bothered to open her eyes, yet.

“If this is going to be the theme of the night, it’s getting old quick, Lawrence.” Laura says, but she kisses Danny again and that’s all Danny really wanted.

“I love you.” Danny says as she pulls back from their second kiss, opening her eyes this time.

She wants to look at Laura’s reaction when she says that simple phrase. They’ve said it before, many times, but it never gets old. Especially not when Danny can see the absolute adoration cross Laura’s features when she returns the sentiment, and those moments where Laura just lets Danny’s words crash into her.

“Oh thank god, normal English.” Laura says with a sigh before continuing. “I love you, too by the way.” 

Danny smiles and kisses Laura again; this time, though it’s quick because one of them actually needs to close the window. The night’s a cold one- technically it’s 3 in the morning, and Danny can’t help but find amusement in the fact that she’s practically broken into Laura’s room at the witching hour.

Danny turns around and closes the window and as she turns her back, Laura presses into her, her arms around Danny’s waist, moving lower and undoing Danny’s pants as Danny just stands there, letting it happen.

“You’re breathing faster.” Laura mumbles into Danny’s back.

“Your hands are in my pants; of course I’m breathing faster.” Danny replies turning her head to the side.

“Well, I haven’t gotten where you want me, yet.” Laura says as she pauses her hands, her thumbs hooked underneath the waistband of Danny’s boxers.

“Keep going.” Danny chokes out the words, and Laura obliges.

Laura’s fingers slide over Danny’s clit while her other hand grips at Danny’s thighs.

“Faster.” Laura says.

“Yes, please.” Danny replies quickly- probably too quickly.

“No, I meant your breathing– it’s faster, now. But I can speed up, too.” Laura clarifies, and Danny feels a bit dumb not understanding her at first but then again, there wasn’t much context to follow.

They stand like that for a little bit, Laura’s fingers running over Danny’s clit in fast circles as her other hand digs into Danny’s thigh. Danny can’t deny how much she likes the mixture of pleasure and pain. Besides, Laura can feel just how much Danny is enjoying it. 

But it’s still not enough.

Danny wants to touch Laura, too and this position isn’t capable of giving her that.

“I want you, too.” Danny breathes out.

“I know you do.” Is Laura’s reply.

They aren’t moving, though because Laura’s still working her fingers over Danny’s clit and she doesn’t exactly want that to stop, yet. But Danny also wants to touch Laura. It seems, however, that Laura just wants to keep doing what they’re doing for now.

“Laura?” Danny asks, breaking the silence that has fallen over them.

Before this, the only sounds were the rustling of fabric and their breathing but Laura answers her with a hum, and Danny wants more, she wants so much more.

“Please?” Danny ventures, knowing she hasn’t actually posed a request but she hopes Laura can somehow follow her broken thought process.

“Come here.” Laura says, and pulls her hands away, allowing Danny to finally turn around.

Once they’re face-to-face again, Danny realizes just how much Laura was enjoying what they were doing. Her cheeks are red, and her pupils are absolutely blown, and all she was doing was touching Danny. Danny can’t help but lean down and kiss Laura with a force that Laura matches easily.

Danny’s hand is underneath the waistband of Laura’s pajama bottoms almost immediately, and her fingers find Laura already slick with arousal.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” Danny can’t help but breathe out into Laura’s mouth as they pull back from their kiss.

“It’s all your fault.” Laura replies.

“Good.” Danny says before kissing Laura again, moving her fingers in circles over Laura’s clit.

Laura gasps and whimpers, and her breath hitches sometimes in small ways that makes Danny want to get on her knees and worship every single part of Laura for the rest of her life. Instead, Danny just keeps moving her fingers until Laura is on her tiptoes, and her nails are digging into Danny’s shoulders. Laura’s biting her bottom lip hard, and Danny remembers just in time the issue with sneaking into Laura’s house for sex in the middle of the night.

“Bite me!” Danny breathes out, frantic.

“What?!” Laura practically moans, her eyes shooting open in shock and surprise.

“Bite me. You’re going to come and you’re–” Danny doesn’t get any farther than that before she’s bent over with Laura biting her orgasm into her neck; Laura’s screams thankfully muffled just in time.

Laura practically falls against Danny, all of her body weight now in Danny’s hands as Danny pulls her other hand out of Laura’s pants to grip Laura’s hip. Her other hand had wrapped around Laura’s waist sometime during everything else, and Danny’s not even sure when- it wasn’t exactly a choice, more a physical need to support Laura.

They’ve done all of this without even moving from in front of Laura’s bedroom window.

“Bed.” Laura mutters out against Danny’s neck.

Danny pulls back enough to situate them so that she can get them to the bed and lay Laura down on it. Thankfully, Laura has a bed that’s actually big enough for the both of them. Danny assumes it’s one of the perks of being an only child– something she herself hasn’t ever known.

“Oh no!” Laura says with a small gasp.

“What? Do you think your dad heard us?” Danny asks, looking over to the bedroom door, fear running through her veins, now.

“No, Baby. I– you’re bleeding.” Laura says as she traces her fingers around the wound on Danny’s neck.

“What?” Danny asks, confused. “No, I’m not.” Danny says as her hands go to the spot where Laura bit her.

Her fingers come back spotted with blood. It’s not awful; Laura didn’t bite terribly hard, and she didn’t bite over her jugular or anything. Danny’s not going to die, but she might scar. In fact, she probably will scar given how easily she knows that happens to her. But she doesn’t mind; not really.

“I’m so sorry!” Laura says as she scoots away from Danny as much as their positions on the bed will allow.

“Don’t be; it’s fine.” Danny says, pulling Laura back to her. “Hey, I promise, it’s fine. I don’t mind.” 

“Danny, I made you  _ bleed! _ ” Laura says, her voice getting louder with her panic.

“And I enjoyed it!” Danny says with what she hopes is a reassuring smile.

“Danny!” Laura says, as if trying to scold her– as if she thinks Danny couldn’t possibly have enjoyed being bitten like that.

Danny looks over at Laura and then sits up, moving to undress completely. She settles above Laura, looking her in the eyes before grabbing Laura’s hand and placing it between her thighs.

“I liked it, Laura.” Danny states firmly.

Danny knows she’s dripping wet. She knows there was a stain on her boxers from it, for fuck’s sake. She enjoyed it, and she doesn’t want Laura to doubt that. Laura searches Danny’s face before moving her fingers over Danny’s clit, dipping them down further before pulling back up and circling Danny’s clit again.

“Fuck, please, please.” Danny’s moving her hips into Laura’s fingers, trying to speed up the process or give herself more friction. To be honest, Danny’s not sure what she wants except for Laura to keep going. Danny didn’t know before Laura that she could be on top and still not be in control at all. She never knew that position didn’t dictate power until Laura Hollis made her unravel even when she was below her– just like she’s doing now.

“Please, please, please.” Danny’s begging, and Laura’s obliging.

Laura leans up and kisses her; it’s sloppy, and Danny likes that. Even more, she likes the way Laura sucks on her bottom lip, trapping her there for a small amount of time before releasing her, working her fingers over Danny’s clit the entire time.

“You’re mine.” Laura states before leaning up and biting the other side of Danny’s neck, this time nowhere near as hard as the first.

“Yours, yours, yours.” Danny chants just before her words fail her and she comes with Laura’s teeth in her neck.

Danny’s arms can’t hold her up any longer and she falls to her elbows before just collapsing on Laura completely. She’s just thankful she didn’t drop completely on top of Laura- not that she really thinks Laura would mind, but still.

Laura pulls her hand from between them, where it was trapped when Danny came down on top of her. Danny watches as Laura licks her fingers clean, and parts inside of her clench at the action.

“I love you.” Danny says, her voice sounding hoarse and ragged.

“I love you too, Baby.” Laura says as she tilts Danny’s chin up and kisses her softly on the lips before turning Danny’s head to the side to look at the bite mark she left earlier. “It’s going to scar.”

“I know.” Danny replies, unable to hide her smile at the prospect.

“You’re okay with that?” Laura asks.

“I’m okay with being yours always, yes.” Danny replies, her eyes getting too heavy to keep them open.

“Good.” Laura says and they just lay there in the quiet for a while before Laura breaks the silence.“You are, you know.”

Danny hums in response.

“Mine.” Laura clarifies. “All mine, and now everyone will know that. No matter where you are, I’ll always be with you.” 

That’s as close as they’re going to get to talking about things tonight because Danny doesn’t want to think beyond how good it feels to be so close to Laura. This is too good to destroy. She just wants to keep them in this moment for as long as she can.


End file.
